Warm
by justsayimUNnormal
Summary: How do you fall in love with your best friend..? Someone who is so heartless and ruthless, but, there's two sides to everyone, right..?


_So, hi, I suppose. I feel like my FanFiction account is aiming more towards short stories rather than full on 'novels.' I might just make a collection of these Sonic short stories. The first one I had uploaded is called Dark, and I'd only suggest reading if you're a Sonadow fan. (Shhh, don't read it. It sucks T^T)._

_Anywhores, let carry on, shall we?~_

Also, I'm really sure that this will be turned into a comic by a lovely friend of mine, who I appreciate dearly, and will hopefully use her beautiful and wonderful art skills to throw together a short comic along with this.

**Warm**

All's well, that ends well is all that could really run through the ivory bats mind at the moment. Coming back from a long mission with her apparent partner (a moody one at that), it had been at least the third time this year that she had cheated death out, due to the rescue of her partner. Sure, she could become fairly clumsy at times, which meant not checking her surroundings correctly. She was a bat after all, a bat, the creature who was supposed to have a keen eye and ears out for enemies, but whenever she got around her partner, she felt.. different. As if the world had been in a daze.

It was merely something she had a hard time explaining. Like, it was the type of butterfly's you got when that 6th grader had a silly school-girl crush. But there was no reason in having those feelings, because heaven knows they're not mutual. What cynical, moody, independent, a-reason-for-a-person's-demise hedgehog, would ever have warm and fuzzy feelings? None.

This was Shadow the Hedgehog.

And it pained to see him go everyday without creeping at least one smile onto his face. Sure, she got the rare small smirk he would form on his tan, soft lips occasionally, but as soon as he got into crowds of people and the work force he was enrolled into, it was like he as a completely different person. Like his whole entire confident demeanor he showed in front of his bat friend was shot right out of him. It's not necessarily an exaggeration either, mainly because it could possibly happen one day.

But back to when she had cheated death again, her dark partner had shielded her from a fatal explosion that could have gotten her killed. Though she was supposed to be going after the current enemy that was harming the area, she got caught up in her devious ways, leading herself right into a trap. It was the first time she's really felt guilty for her actions though.

He was hurt, she was not.

Sure, Shadow himself is a living weapon who is immortal, and can handle any kind of dangerous obstacle ahead of him, but that doesn't mean that he can weaken himself out on the way. Being immortal means nothing. It simply means you are going to live forever, seeing the world differently every day. But Shadow didn't see things differently. Rouge saw mostly things in bright colors, knowing what she wants and goes for it. Shadow; he see's things in shades of grey. There's no other objective than what's put directly in front of him.

After everything was settled though, and they were backed safe and sound at the current home they live in, she couldn't help but want to apologize to her dear friend. it was extremely rare for her to do so, and didn't know how Shadow would respond to it since he's a brick wall of emotions, but she's rather get things off of her chest rather than holding everything in. It's been to long. She didn't know if it was those warm feelings or the guilt she was possibly feeling. Everything just needed to come out.

She quietly made her way up the backstairs she and her partner were currently residing in, knowing that Shadow hung out on top of the roof every night around this time. It was cold, nearly around Christmas time, so she always had to bundle up, always wearing her favorite winter clothes that continued to show off her flawless body. As she reached the top of the stairs, she felt the temperature drop more and more by the second. She attempted to curl up more into her sweater, but it didn't work, so she merely attempted to shrug off the chills that were running up and down her body.

Slowly opening the metal door to the rood, she cautiously looked around, not wanting to disturb the black hedgehog in any way. She then made her way out the doors, feeling the cold air blow through her hair and all down her skin, no matter how much she was covered with. It caused her to flatten her ears back, but then they perked right back up to the view of Shadow. He looked cold.. anyone could tell. All he had on was those gloves and shoes of him, and the white bandage wrapped around his torso from the mission earlier. He insisted on not having it on, knowing that the healing process on his body would only take a short while. He didn't even feel cuts, scrapes, or burns anymore, but the irritation of the medical bandage wrapped around him.

"I figured that I would find you up here," she had said softly, just enough for Shadow to hear her from the distance they were currently in. His ear perked up, turning his torso towards where he had heard the familiar female voice, feet and legs still dangling over the edge. But he stubbornly ignored her, not really having anything to say at the moment.

Her glossed, pink lips had pressed into a thin line after seeing his reaction. now becoming worried about his current mood setting. Was he upset, mad, or even sick? No, he couldn't get sick, so her only options were mad, upset, or even just being moody Shadow himself. She hesitated before walking towards where he was sitting on the cold, cement edge, really weary about wanting to speak to him or not. But she never had this problem before with self confidence, and it was getting on her every nerve. She then sighed, and slowly proceeded to sit beside her dark friend.

"..is there something you need assistance of," he said blankly and gruffly, not even in a question form, but more of in a monotone voice.

This caused her heart to sink to the floor though. Once again.. butterflies. It was the dark voice he possessed, and it sent chills down her spine. So she stopped immediately afterwards, closing her eyes before responding clearly back to him. "No, I just came to check on you. You don't seem yourself today."

"Humph.." was the only response she got from him.

She decided to just wing her thoughts out now, and settled down next to him without making any contact. it was already awkward enough for her, and she felt like his crimson orbs would burn holes through her head. Thinking of sparking a conversation up again, she gently swayed her feet back and forth, looking down at the tan slender hands she settled in her lap, and bit down on her lower lip gently.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't..-"

"No need." He cut her off right away from saying anything, that blank look still on his face. "I don't need the sympathy or any explanations from you. What happened is no more. It's in the past." He let out a long breath from his nose after he was done speaking.

"But, Shadow. I-.."

"I said no. I understand your concern towards my mental health right now. But the explosion is not my top priority right now."

"What do you mean..?"

He finally decided to look at her face to face, the crimson irises that seemed to burn a deep crimson red not a dull color. he looked lifeless, completely drained. "I'm merely confused by something I am feeling right now. It's nothing you need to be concerned about."

Creasing her eyes brows together, she continued to stare into his lifeless, red orbs, studying them quietly. "Don't be a brick wall, hon. What do you mean you're confused with your feelings..?"

Knowing that the ivory bat wasn't going stop asking questions any time soon, he decided to give into everything that she was doing at the moment, and played along with all of her questions.

"Do you ever experience a tickling sensation when you're around another moment.. like, here and here?" After he had asked the question, he had settled his gloved hands over the tuft of white chest fur he had and his other hand on his slender tummy, giving her a quizzical look. But her immediate response was to be in a bit of shock, saying that meant he actually had feelings for someone.. but who? Possibly not her.

But that's where she was wrong.

She simply stared at him with a perplexed look on her face, her hand gesturing to continue.

"I'm not sure how to explain it properly, but I always get these feelings when I'm around you. Like I have some strange attraction to you.."

Her world had just gone a little blank for that moment. Her? No.. After all, they were just teammates, friends.. Nothing more. But something inside told her to change this. If she could really change her idea on how they seen each other.. More than friends.

Deciding not to speak, she scooted closer to the dark hedgehog that was sitting on the edge of the building with her, adjusting her sweater as she sat merely inches from him. She had then settled her hands upon his shoulders, crimson eyes widening as she quickly leaned her tan muzzle in to meet his own, carefully pressing her soft glossed lips to his own, enough to where it wouldn't startle him. She kept things sweet and simple though, knowing that she already knew that Shadow wasn't reacting in anyway, or so she thought, until she felt his lips mold into her own.

But it wasn't the simple kiss that got her going, they were friends for a long time, hiding a secret crush from each other for the longest time. But he didn't feel cold anymore, and she didn't feel empty. Everything was warm and complete when her lips were pressed against his, their bodies close. It was a little like fireworks, but something more. They didn't know, but they would someday. All they knew at the moment is that everything was warm..

_Well.. this is done. I hope it's not shitty. Enjoy.._


End file.
